Fireworks
by CLAMP-yuuko
Summary: The group celebrates new years eve. Fay has made the fireworks but something went wrong. I was going to post this in time for the new year but I forgot Beta by Riachan!


**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

**Pairing: KuroxFay, slight SyaoranxSakura. **

**Spoilers: None. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Fireworks _

"You smell funny Kuro-sama," Fay giggled and pressed his nose further into the ninja's black hair. "You smell so flowery!"

"Shut up," Kurogane growled and moved away from the mage currently smelling his hair. "There was no other shampoo there, I had no choice." He silently cursed the princess and her tastes in shampoo.

"What the hell are you up to?" Kurogane quickly changed the subject and looked at an assemble of various glass cups and such on the table where Fay had been working before he had decided to irritate him.

"Making a surprise for you Kuro-rin." Fay grinned and got back to his table.

"I bet its something stupid." Kurogane made an irritated sound and turned away.

"But Kuro-pon…" Fay said in a hurt tone. "Don't you believe I will make you something good?"

"Its not that…" Kurogane was a little taken aback by Fay's hurt voice and was a little worried he would hurt him further by another harsh remark.

"Maybe Kuro-rin wants me to make him some porn instead?"

"Shut up!" Kurogane walked out of the room furious accompanied by Fay's giggling. And he who had been worried that that stupid moron actually was hurt by what he said. He went to his room and locked the door to prevent further Fay teasing or hair smelling; the flowery smell already annoyed him enough as it was.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Fay-san?" Sakura asked carefully. The mage seemed to be asleep. She touched his arm in an attempt of waking him up. Fay responded with a few grunts. She tried once more this time shaking his shoulder a little. Fay opened his eyes into two tiny slits.

"Kuro-tan is so cute when he licks…" his voice trailed off. He rubbed his eyes to see Sakura standing over him her face blushed.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura looked down. "I am sorry I waked you."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan," Fay smiled warmly at her. "I had already got to the best part of my dream anyways."

"Oh… I see." Sakura became a dark shade of red but she didn't run away so Fay came to the conclusion that she wanted something.

"Sakura-chan, is it something that you want?" Fay asked smiling.

"Umh…" Sakura twirled a strand of hair around one finger nervously. "I wondered if you could make something for me too…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The house was quiet. Everyone was asleep. Mokona listened outside Fay's door. Apart from Fay muttering something about Kurogane occasionally, it was quiet. Perfect for Mokona's little plan to take place. The white manju jumped down the stairs and over to the table Fay had been working on the whole day. Mokona looked at the rockets neatly placed against the wall. Two rockets where placed together however when Mokona looked inside a paper bag on the table she could find three more. The white manju made an evil laugh and started shifting the rockets around, happy that the mage had made every rocket the same in looks. 'Fay is working so much he falls asleep over the table everyday,' Mokona thought worried. 'Mokona is sure this will cheer him up!' The second the white manju was going to leave, she spotted another rocket sticking out from the trash and decided his mischievous plan was not finished quite yet.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The big day had arrived and the group was seated outside on a big carpet. The sky was clear and various stars blinked on it. The moon was full and sent its rays down on the five of them. Fay had brought a big clock with him so he would know when to start with the fireworks. His desire to fire off the rockets suppressed the longing for liquor that he also had brought along with the rockets.

"Oi, mage," Kurogane looked at the excited Fay. "Are you sure you are qualified to make those rockets?" Kurogane had been worried of Fay's qualifications as a rocket maker and along with the worry of seeing Fay this excited kept him nervous. He wasn't exactly sure what that moron was capable of when it came to chemicals and he didn't care to find out either.

"Of course I am, my Kuro-tan!" Fay smiled reassuringly. "I am used to mixing potions and making rockets it almost the same thing." Suddenly Fay shifted his attention to the clock and a huge grin spread across his face. "Lookie! It's going to be midnight!"

"Calm down, you are making so much noise!" Kurogane ordered looking worried at the clock. If the mage had screwed things up, he would soon know.

"Five, four, three, two…" Fay jumped with excitement a lighter in his hand. "ONE!" Fay bent down and fired the first rocket. It shot to the sky where it exploded soon after. The sky was filled with a white glow that far surpassed all other fireworks that where sent up. Kurogane actually admired the firework but tried to ignore the fact that it was Fay who had made it. When the white glow had disappeared Kurogane felt relieved but as soon as he looked at the mage worry washed over him yet again. Fay still looked at the sky, practically jumping up and down with excitement. Then with a loud bang, Kurogane's attention was brought to the sky. With huge red letters a message was written across the sky.

"I love you Kuro-rin!!!" Followed by three red hearts lit the sky.

"What the hell?!" Kurogane stared at the message stunned. He then looked at Fay who was already looking at him; his cheeks blushed.

"Do you like my surprise Kuro-sama?" Fay grinned enjoying the sight of the stunned ninja. "And now for a message to Syaoran from Sakura!" Fay bent down and lit another rocket. It shot to the sky the same way as the other but this time the glow was a bright purple. "Oh my," Fay said and looked actually a little worried which in turn scared the hell out of Kurogane.

"I want to fuck you Kuro-sama!" The message was in bright white and as the previous message it had three little hearts after the text.

"Wrong one," Fay said laughing and bent down to fire another one. A bright green light followed and then another message.

"I want to see you naked Kuro-tan!" Another three hearts after the text.

"Oh…" Fay said confused. "Wrong one again." He smiled and looked at Kurogane who looked as though he was going to have a heart attack. "I was going to save this for a special occasion but it seems I must have mixed the rockets up," Fay grinned. "And now for the last one!" Fay bent down and lit the final rocket. The sky was filled with a pink glow. And as expected another message was written across the sky for everyone to see.

"I want to do you tonight Syaoran," Followed by three hearts in bright red.

"Oh my," Fay looked at the message then at Sakura. "I'm sorry. I must have been very sleepy when I made that one. Kuro-tan seems to be the only thing I think of these days," Fay smiled. "But I was sure I had thrown that one away…" Fay looked from the red Sakura to the white smiling manju.

"Mokona did it!" Mokona sang out and jumped on top of Fay's head. "Its one of Mokona's 108 skills! Super joking power!"

"Are you calling this a joke you crazy manju?!" Kurogane yelled and got to his feet.

"Mokona is so funny!" Fay said tickling Mokona.

"I am going to kill both of you!" Kurogane ran towards the two of them.

"Kuro-tan is so mean!" Fay ran around with an angry ninja following him closely.

"Shut up!" Kurogane held his sword up ready to strike.

"Kuro-tan is so eager to do what those messages said," Fay grinned watching Kurogane stop in his tracks. "Kuro-rin is so horny!"

Left alone on the carpet was Sakura and Syaoran. Both of them had faces in a deep red color. Carefully Syaoran spoke up.

"Did you mean that?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N: Major OOCness in the end there. Sorry couldn't help myself grins- Well, lets just say that Syaoran wanted to strike up and conversation and it came out a little wrong. Anyway, a happy new year to all of you. And please review!**


End file.
